1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to associative memory and, in particular, to a method and apparatus for visually evaluating the contents of an associative memory.
2. Background
Human intelligence, which also may be referred to as natural intelligence, has been studied in order to improve artificial intelligence systems. When recalling items, events, and/or concepts from memory, human intelligence may take into account how these items, events, or concepts are related. Collectively, items, events, and/or concepts may be known as “entities”. Human intelligence may take into account associations between a previously experienced entity and other entities when recalling the previously experienced entity. In this manner, human intelligence uses a memory that is based on associations in order to recall entities that have been previously experienced.
Our current understanding of human intelligence may be useful in the computer arts. It may be desirable to use human intelligence to improve the effectiveness and speed of software and hardware in computer systems. Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus that takes into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as possibly other issues.